A change of events
by FinnickandKatnissforever
Summary: What if Elena saw something different in Kol, what if she felt something for this cocky original who for once was doing something good and she felt bad for trying to kill him for it… this time it wasn't Elena's idea to kill him it was Stefan and Damon's. And what will happen after?
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** What if things didn't go to plan?

What if Elena saw something different in Kol, what if she felt something for this cocky original who for once was doing something good and she felt bad for trying to kill him for it… this time it wasn't Elena's idea to kill him it was Stefan and Damon's. _(Alaric isn't dead and the scene at the grill with Meredith hasn't happened yet…)_

_(Starts when Kol finished making the drinks and Elena just finished reading the text)_

**Elena's pov**

Here I was in the presence of Kol, who was now invited into our family home, there was no other option he must die, permanently.

"You're pretty good at that game considering you've been in a box for nearly a century "I asked trying to make conversation. He looked up at me.

"I'm a quick learner, quick reflexes, but it's not like the real thing is it? You've killed before haven't you? Or are you one of those Mary Sue vampires like your dear Salvatores? He asked smirking.

"I've killed once, I'm guessing your number is a lot higher than mine "I said while finishing my drink.

"You lose track over the years, now are we going to talk about Silas or just jibber jabber" He asked looking straight into my eyes.

I gestured for him to go into the living room, when his back was turned I got by phone out to see that I got a text from Matt.

No dagger yet need time

I put my phone quickly away. I followed Kol into the living room to see that Kol was lying on the sofa.

"Made yourself at home, I see" I say.

"Well it is only polite for you to do so since I am a guest in your home "He while gesturing to the space on the sofa of me to sit down on. "Sit down Elena, down worry, darling, I won't bite unless you ask it of me of course "He said while I slowly moved to sit down, I gave him a pointed look but finally obliged, I sat down.

"Most people don't think that Silas exists, so why do you? "I asked while turning my head to look at him.

"I used to run with some witches in the early 19th century, and they all said that silas must stay buried, I actually hold witches in high esteem" He replied, finishing his own drink and placing it on the coffee table behind his head, once he did this he slid down the sofa and put his feet on Elena's lap. I was uncomfortable but I didn't show it.

"But, why are you so afraid of him? "I asked tilting my head a little to the side studying his face to see if there was any sign I was pushing too hard. I found none.

"I happen to like earth just the way it is "Kol replied smirking.

"Why? You can only die of the white oak stake, so why does it affect you? I asked my face filled with confusion.

"Darling, it affects me because where would I be without the small foolish humans which provide me with entertainment?" He replied.

I turned back to look at him. "How come I don't believe you Kol, how come I think you're lying to me? Why do I think you care more for the humans than you're letting on?" I asked him.

**KOL'S POV**

I looked at the doppelganger in front of me in shock.

"You're going to have to figure that out yourself, darling but maybe I can suggest a few options perhaps it's my ability to not laugh at the people who came up with twilight, or the fact I can read twilight without choking "I replied. She was nothing like Tatia from what I remember. Tatia was cruel, tortured my brothers. Played games with them because she wanted the attention. Elijah had told me that Katerina was the same. But this girl was selfless. She may have been in love with the two brothers, Stefan and Damon. She didn't use them for her own good. All she cared about was protecting the people she loved, from the details I heard from Elijah. He had even held the girl to high esteem, which was really saying something. I used to be like her, when I was human I would put family above all, but now my views of my family have somewhat changed.

Elena started laughing.

"Darling, if you keep laughing like that, I might actually believe you are enjoying my company if that happens you may never get me to leave "I smirked. I was playing with fire, testing her. The words I heard next I would of never expected from her, maybe from Katerina or Tatia but never her.

"If you keep looking at me like that, I may not even let you leave at all" She replied, as soon as the words were out her mouth I saw her eyes widen in shock. I was surprised to say the least, wasn't she with Damon, I chuckled inwardly at my thoughts, who do I care? Those words were not taken lightly when said to an original-or me, especially me.

**ELENA'S POV**

I couldn't believe I said that! If Damon were to find out…I'm having enough trouble convincing him that I actually love him. Omg! How could I of been so….I was snapped out of my thoughts when Kol lazily took his feet off my lap and stood up, he came over to me and outstretched his hand willing for me to take it. I stared at it.

"Darling I am only asking for a dance" I heard. I looked up to his face.

"To what music? "I asked. He dropped his hand. I thought he was giving up but I was wrong. Kol walked over to the stereo, while he was doing so I was thinking how he walked so…Elena stop it! I was having thoughts I shouldn't be. Being a vampire heightened all of my feelings including impulsiveness I was snapped out of my thoughts of the sound of the stereo being switched on the music to find impossible by James Arthur playing, he came back towards me and outstretched his hand yet again. I took his hand without hesitation.

He led me over to the middle of the lounge where there was space. I placed my hand on his shoulder while his hand went to my waist leaving a trail of heat. I shouldn't be doing this but… hell his hand on my waist felt good. Kol smiled at me and I couldn't help but smile back, this reminded me of mine and Damon's dance not long ago but they all seemed so distant right now, all that mattered now was the second youngest original in front of me, he pulled me closer so we could start to dance properly and all I could feel was the sudden contact with him. We started dancing and all I could think of was his hand on my waist and his other hand holding my hand.

Too soon for my liking the song ended and we broke apart.

"Thank you for the drinks and dance, I shall take your offer under consideration "He said while he turned around and started for the door, all I could think of was his hand on my waist, I missed the contact. The sound of the door opening snapped me out of my thoughts.

I used to party all the time, get drunk and have fun with guys ( but never went to bed with them) but none of that had been as dangerous as the three words I had just said "Stay with me"

**KOL'S POV**

I stopped at the sound of those words, this girl was going to be the death of me. All these years as a vampire I had built a wall around myself, but all of a sudden those walls started crumbling down. I knew that her and Jeremy were trying to kill me, but I could see in Elena's eyes that's she never wanted to actually go through with it she was just following orders from her special Salvatores. I wondered why she didn't want to go through with it but before I could properly answer myself, I said. "Do not count me as a fool, Elena, I know you and Jeremy are plotting my death, please Elena for your sake and your brothers I wouldn't even try, Katerina has tried many times and the outcome wasn't great" I Heard her intake a sharp breath.

"Kol, wait please, I never really understood why they wanted me to do this, they wanted me to distract you while they searched for either a dagger or the white oak stake to either dagger you with or stake you, I think it was because if Jeremy was the one to do it, then his hunting marks would grow. I understand now, when I heard your reason behind it, I will stop looking for the cure, I can't guarantee they will stop but I will, Kol please I won't let them kill or dagger you, I've enjoyed spending this time with you, just please stay" She said really quickly. The walls in me were now completely crumbled with that said, I flashed to her, and put my hand on her waist and leaned my head towards her ear.

I could hear her heartbeat, I could see the effect I was having on her and I loved it.

**ELENA'S POV**

The hand on my waist felt like it was burning with sensation not explainable with words.

The words he whispered in my ear, his lips grazing my ear has me put under a spell. I couldn't take it anymore. I wanted no needed more… so I…

**KOL'S POV**

I leaned in so close that my lips grazed her ear.

"You are going to be the death of me, Elena Gilbert" I whispered.

I was just about to pull away to kiss her when her hands grabbed my face and slammed my lips to hers. Her soft pouty lips against mine lit up a nerve I hadn't in ages. The kiss started slowish but it gradually sped up, our lips moving in sync my arms holding her head in place and my other pulling her closer to me. The feeling of her hand going through my hair made me feel like I was flying but I would never admit this.

**ELENA'S POV**

I couldn't take one more second of this so I just grabbed his face and slammed his lips to mine, the second they touched I realised this would have been worth the wait, my eyes closed immediately while his hand went around my neck holding my head in place and his other wrapped round my waist bringing me closer to him, his muscular arms engulfed me while his muscular chest was pressed against mine. Our lips moved in sync and I had never felt so… right. My mind was screaming about how good this felt that I didn't realise his hands had moved to lift my up, so I wrapped my legs around him while he sped us over to the wall. I gasped at the sudden contact of the wall behind me, at this his lips started going down my jaw and down my neck.

**KOL'S POV**

I was enjoying myself, her lips felt absolutely divine on mine. I hoisted her up and sped her to the lounge wall, at the collision I heard it crack and a gasp, Elena needed air but this wasn't going to stop me from kissing her down her jaw and down her sweet neck, I kissed a bit harder on her vein, I heard Elena moan so I took that as an okay. I sank my teeth gently into her neck. As soon as her blood hit my tongue I felt as if every nerve on my body had just suddenly came alive. Her blood tasted amazing. I had never tasted a doppelgangers blood since the night our parents forced us to drink Tatia's blood to complete the transition. The feeling of her blood going down my throat just made me want to never stop. Elena's moans had shortened so I retracted myself from her neck and looked up into her eyes, I saw the dark veins swim underneath Elena's eyes and I knew what she wanted, I had never given anybody my blood apart from one person, my sister to save her life after being attacked by our stupid, idiotic father. But nonetheless I guided her head to my neck, the feeling of her kissing it made me want to tremble and then it came a roll of pleasure rolling down from my neck to the rest of my body just made me want to shout her name out loud but I didn't. I knew this was why Elena had been so worn out because she felt the same thing. For a few moments, I enjoyed the feeling of her taking my blood and her hands tugging at my hair but two angry shouts disrupted us from our moment, and I felt Elena retract her fangs from my neck. I heard her whimper and I realised those two shouts must be coming from the people she didn't want to find out about this.


	2. Chapter 2

**ELENA'S POV**

I knew those voices and I knew they would be mad as hell, why did you have to walk in on us? Seriously couldn't you of just waited longer to come in?

I unattached myself from kol's neck and whimpered. I knew I was in big trouble.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?" Jeremy shouted.

"WHAT THE HELL ELENA!" Matt shouted at the same time as Jeremy

I tensed at his words the last time I had heard him so angry was when he found out that I told Damon to compel him to forget about Vicki. And Matt would probably be more confuse than angry at her but it was still not the point.

I jumped down from Kol and sighed.

"What you going to say to cover this up, darling?" Kol said only loud enough for me to hear. I glared at him and looked over his shoulder to Jeremy and Matt and my eyes instantly softened

"Jer..." I started to say but I was cut off.

"No, Elena no excuses, tell me what the hell is going on or... I …ugh" Jeremy nearly roared.

**KOL'S POV**

I saw Elena wince at what Jeremy just said. I instantly turned round and tilted my head to the side smirking.

"Jeremy, mate, I'd keep it down if I were you wouldn't want to cause a scene and wake the neighbours now would you? If you wish to know about Elena's relationships I shall gladly tell you, it's called blood sharing and some people would say it's more intimate than sex, and I wouldn't be one to disagree" I told him in a calm voice and judging by his heart beat I could tell he knew when I talked calm in these situations it was worse than shouting, growling or anything else for that matter.

Suddenly, Jeremy lunged forward trying to stake me and Matt not following long after with the dagger tried to attack me. I dodged Matt and Jeremy on their first try when they turned around to try again I let Jeremy get close enough with the stake to my heart as I see fit and then I as gently as I could pushed him out the way (not wanting to hurt him because of Elena) I then turned to Matt who had stopped fighting and was just glaring at Elena.

"Matt...I..." Elena said looking at him with softness in her eyes said but was cut off.

"Save it Elena!" Jeremy shouted getting up.

"We did this to find weapons to bring him down and we come back to find you two doing god knows what! " Jeremy nearly growled at his sister.

"Jer..." She tried to talk but was cut off by Matt.

"What? He consumes you? Is that going to be your excuse again? Remember, you told me that remember, the night…"

"YOU MEAN THE NIGHT I DIED, YEAH OF COURSE I REMEMBER THAT MATT! HOW COULD I FORGET IT, AT THAT POINT IN TIME I WAS TELLING YOU THE TRUTH AND GUESS WHAT YOU DO, EH? YOU SPIT IT BACK IN MY FREAKIN' FACE, WHO'S WORSE YOU OR ME!?" Elena nearly screamed at Matt.

"You're a freaking vampire Elena, of course you're worse!" Jeremy said.

I was shocked, I never thought Jeremy would ever say that about his own sister, the one Elena was so willing to give up her humanity for.

**ELENA'S POV**

I was speechless at Jeremy's words, a single tear dropped from my face while I stared at my brother.

"Jeremy, what the hell, she became a vampire because she made Stefan save my life instead of hers, I may be angry at her as well but that was way out of line, and anyways you're one to talk, you were dating a vampire, you nearly killed yourself to become one, remember" Matt said angrily at Jeremy.

I was still just staring at my br…I mean Jeremy. I then started to look between Matt, Kol and they were both staring at Jeremy.

"Just get the hell out of my house you're dead to me Elena, oh wait you are dead" Jeremy spat at me.

At that I sped out the house and never looked back. I didn't know where I was going I just needed to get the hell away from Jeremy, to me he was no longer a brother to me. By now my vision was blurred a bit with my tears but I could still see where I was going. I don't know what happened after I left, I didn't know if Kol left after me or if he hurt anyone there but right now I didn't care. I decided to go to one person's house, someone who would listen and not judge. Caroline's house. I sped to hers and knocked on her door. (It was a good thing her mother knew Caroline and I were vampires otherwise I would've had a screaming mum at my hands) Caroline's mum answered the door. As soon as she saw me and my appearance and my tear stained face. "Elena! Are you okay?" She gasped.

"Is…Caroline…Home?" I asked sniffling.

"I'm right…here….Elena are you okay?! No, wait just come in!" Caroline said.

"I…can't" I replied nearly falling over and crying with all the emotions which filled me.

"Oh, right excuse my manners, come in Elena" Caroline's mum, Liz said.

"No I'm fine" I say while I walk into their house.

"Well, you certainly don't look it" She replied.

"Mum! "Caroline gasped.

I looked at Caroline and said "Don't worry about it Caroline, is it okay if I could steal a quick shower here? "I ask.

"Of, course you can! And Elena you can borrow some of my clothes if you want" Caroline said. As soon as the words were out her mouth I flashed upstairs and grabbed a towel and got into a nice hot shower. My body relaxed as soon as the hot water hit my body, I knew Caroline and Liz wouldn't let me out of their house until I tell them both what happened.

I spent the time in the shower thinking of different ways I could explain what happened. I finally decided to get out, I turned the shower off and towel dried my hair and wrapped the towel around my body.

I got out of the bathroom and got some underwear, vest and leggings out of Caroline's wardrobe and put them on. I looked in the mirror and saw that the blood on my neck, mouth and my mascara were all gone.

I headed down stairs to find Liz and Caroline sitting on their sofa as soon as I entered their heads turned to me and I looked down not liking this type of attention.

"Elena, will you tell us what happened? "Liz asked.

"Yeah, I guess I have to since I came here" I said while I sat down in front of them and started explaining from the beginning.

How Stefan and Damon came up with this idea of killing Kol, how they asked me to do the stalling and since I was still in the phase of hating him for trying to hurt Bonnie so I said yes, I then told them about the phone call and how he came over and Jeremy invited him in, what me and Kol talked about, the texts, the dance, what I said and he said while he was at the door, I told them what he said to me when he whispered in my ear I told them that we kissed and I told them that he moved us so my back was against the wall I told them that he bit my neck and I to him, I told them how Jeremy and Matt made their presence known to us, I told them about Kol and Jeremy's talk and then I told them the rest. I heard Caroline gasp when she found out Kol and I kissed and whatnot I was expecting that. During this part I heard gasps and wide eyes and glancing between Caroline and Liz.

I then told them I didn't know what happened after I left, I had no idea if Kol had hurt them or if he just followed suit and left after I did.

"I understand why they would be angry, Elena but that was no excuse for what Jeremy said, at least Matt knew what he was doing" Liz explained, I looked down to my hands in my lap.

"It's all my fault" I whispered. I then felt arms around me and someone next to me.

"No it isn't, Elena" Caroline said while she was hugging me. A few tears escaped my eyes.

Just then there was a knock on the door. I barely noticed Liz getting up. When Liz opened the door I felt Caroline tense up. I recognised that voice it was Klaus's voice. A few words were exchanged between Liz and Klaus before both of them walked into the living room.

"Elena? "Klaus gasped.

I quickly wipe away my tears and looked up at him.

"Yes, Klaus?" I replied my voice wavering a bit.

"I just came by to see if I could talk to Caroline for a moment"

"Well, I'm here what do you want? "Caroline piped up.

"Caroline, I can see you're busy, so I will talk to you about it another time, but on the other hand, what is wrong with Elena?" He asked. I quickly looked at Caroline and I whispered 'no'.

"That's for Elena, Jeremy, Matt, my mum, your brother Kol and soon because Jeremy and Matt will probably tell Stefan, Damon and Bonnie "Caroline snapped.

"Kol? What has he done now?" Klaus perked up, angrily.

I looked at Caroline. I saw that Caroline was glaring daggers at him.

"Nothing, it wasn't his fault "I say before Caroline just in case she would shout at him for being… whatever.

"I'd like to know what part he has, whatever it is I will not judge on this one" He said looking at me.

I sighed. And briefly explained about talking, kissing, biting, and fighting.

I watched Klaus's face go through boredom when I explained the talking bit, confusion at the part at the door, amusement at the whispering and kissing, shock at the biting and finally anger at (surprisingly) what Jeremy said and the fact that Jeremy and Matt tried to kill Kol.

"I will forget the fact that you were part of the scheme to kill my brother, seeing as you backed out of it, I never thought I would see the day you, Elena, would even think about kissing a Mikaelson, let alone actually doing it, I am surprised I would of thought if you were it would have been Elijah but I guess since you are incredibly different to Tatia and Katerina then of course you wouldn't choose who they chose. I'm going to leave now and have one hell of a chat with the rest of the mystic falls gang and I might even bring my sister along for the ride, I think she would love the chance to shout at them" Klaus replied.

"Please don't hurt them" I whispered.

"No, love we will only shout until their ears start ringing and their minds start cringing "He said.

I and Caroline laughed at this.

"Thank you "I whispered at the same time as Caroline. And with that he was gone.

"Thank god, he's gone" Liz said while walking back into the lounge.

After that Caroline, Liz and I talked and laugh until we all went to bed, since they wouldn't let me leave I slept at theirs.

**KOL'S POV **

I watched as Elena, Matt and Jeremy quarrelled. I didn't know what to do. When Elena left. I turned around to Jeremy.

"You ever speak to or hurt Elena again I swear to god, I won't kill you because Elena wouldn't want that, but I will hurt you so badly you would wish you had a humanity switch to turn off. "I growled at him.

I quickly knocked Jeremy out and grabbed the stake. I turned round to Matt.

"Here you go, man, "He said while passing me the dagger.

"Thanks, mate "I replied.

"Oh, and if you hurt Elena I will find another white oak tree and stake you with it" He said.

"If I let anything happen to her I'll help you look for that tree "I said looking straight into his eyes.

And with that I left, I followed Elena's scent to Caroline's house, I knew she was safe. So I sped off into the forest, deep into the forest and started kicking trees down. Once I finally calmed down I thought about the way Elena's lips, body, mouth and everything felt. She was amazing. Everything that just happened between her, Matt and her brother was my doing. After I had my little fit and cleaned the blood off my neck, I went home.

When I got home Klaus, Elijah and Rebekah were all sitting in our living room, as soon as I walked in all heads snapped to me. As soon as Rebekah saw me she stood up and walked over to me and...Slapped me. I had to blink a few times to actually realised what happened.

"YOU KISSED HER! SHE DAGGERED ME KOL! AND YOU KISS HER AND BITE HER FRIGGING NECK! WHAT THE HELL? "Rebekah screamed. My eyes widened.

"How'd you…"

"Nik told us" Rebekah growled.

"Oh" Was all I said, I remembered smelling a familiar scent near Caroline's house which wasn't Elena's and now I knew who it belonged to…My brother.

"OH? OH? IS THAT ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY…ERRRG FIRST IT WAS ELIJAH AND KATHERINE AND THEN KLAUS AND CORALINE AND NOW YOU WITH 'HER' OF ALL PEOPLE!" She kept screaming at me.

"SHUT UP REBEKAH!"I finally growled at her and flashed to my room and slammed the door shut.

Leave it to my sister to over react. I went over to my bed and plopped down on it. I don't know how long I laid there and stared up at the ceiling, but I was finally brought out of my thoughts by a knock on my door.

"If it's you Rebekah "I growled between my teeth while getting up and opening the door. Who stood there was not Rebekah but Elijah.

"Come to scream at me to? "I mocked him.

"No, may I come in?" I frowned at him but moved out the way so he could enter. I went and sat down on my bed, back resting against the bed frame, by the wall.

"What do you want Elijah?" I asked looking at him, with a bored expression on my face.

"Why? "Was all he said?

"Why, what?" I asked smiling.

"Why did you kiss her and exchange blood?" He asked.

"I don't actually know why, brother" I replied a slight frown was now plastered on my face.

"Very well, could you please explain to me what happened, detail talking etc. but no need to detail the kissing and biting please" He replied.

"Very well, brother "I said just before I started to explain everything about what happened. I didn't go into detail about the kisses and biting but I did detail the argument.

"Thank you, brother, just know this if Elena chooses you if you hurt her I will find the white oak stake and stake you myself. Brother do you understand me?" he said, sternly.

"You won't have to find a tree, this is the one I got off Jeremy and the dagger I got off Matt" I said while handing him the dagger and stake. I saw his eyes widen at the stake.

"The one our mother gave to Alaric am I right?" He asked. While taking them.

"Yes, brother you are "I said smiling, but I bet the smile didn't reach my eyes, because I just wanted to be alone.

"I will leave, I just want to thank you for all these years, at least, one of us has turned our humanity off apart from you, you lash out but you have never turned it off "Elijah said.

I tilted my head at him in confusion, but he just left. Leaving me to figure out what the hell he meant. I sighed.

**THE NEXT DAY**

**ELENA'S POV**

I woke up curled on the sofa. I wasn't ready to be awake, I didn't want to face everyone, I knew by now Jeremy, Stefan and…Damon, if Damon finds out I kissed and shared blood with the guy that beat him up he would go ballistic, and Bonnie she would be very angry seeing as he tried to kill her…. I shouldn't have done it….NO, ELENA! You wanted it to happen, it felt good, remember no it felt frigging amazing, no I don't wish it never happened. I just wish my life didn't have to be so complicated. Whenever I think about Kol taking my blood I feel tingling in my neck, and I just wished he was actually taking my blood because it felt so amazing, I didn't realise you could go so far into someone's neck without killing them.

I decided to finally get up. Caroline and their mother were in the kitchen talking, I missed that mother-daughter bond. Suddenly there was a loud banging on the door.

I tensed when I heard who it was.

"I'm sorry Elena they phoned and they already knew because of Jeremy "Caroline said.

"It's okay" I said while sitting on the kitchen stool.

"So the Calvary arrives "Mutters Liz, while she went and opens the door.

Damon, Stefan, Bonnie, Jeremy and Tyler came barging into the kitchen and just stared at Elena.

"Well, what do you want? "I spat angrily at them, glaring at Jeremy.

"What the hell, you kissed him and shared blood! "Damon nearly shouted.

"I'm with him "Bonnie said.

"Same here" Tyler said.

"Uhuh" Stefan said.

"You want to know what the hell, eh? I kissed him, and I loved it, he bit me and I felt like I was on top of the world and I bit him and his blood tasted amazing. There you go, you know what happened you can leave now. I see Matt was too embarrassed by your bickering that he didn't come ha! Serves you all frigging right "I nearly scream at them.

"Did he compel you? "Damon spat.

"No, he didn't, I had vervain in my pocket so he wouldn't have been able to! So get out of my sight, especially you Jeremy, you told me because I was a vampire that I was the most disgusting thing on the planet, you told me I was dead to you and then said I was dead, and you even bother to show your face… pathetic all of you, leave me alone! "I growled.

Damon turned to Jeremy.

"You said that? "Damon asked a bit calmer.

"Yes, because she's a frigging vampire, she disgusts me!" He said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Stefan, Caroline, Anna and me are vampires, are we any different?" Damon asked.

"I…I…" He stuttered.

"I'm sorry Elena, look he tried to kill me so I don't understand how you could of done this, but I'm not angry I'm just confused that's all, I'm on your side Elena" Bonnie said coming to stand next to me.

"Thanks Bonnie" I whispered.

"No problem Elena, you're my best friend of course I'm on your side" she replied.

After an hour long argument they decided to finally leave, after giving most of them banging headaches with Bonnie's help, apart from bonnie.

"Sorry about this Liz" I said to her.

"No, worries Elena" She replied hugging me.

After having breakfast at theirs, I decided to leave because I was hungry for blood not cereal. I needed to get to a hospital quickly before I lose control, the last blood I had was…Kol's and it was amazing but it isn't going to keep me in control for much longer.

I was walking down the street when it hit me, the smell of blood, and a lot of blood. I couldn't help but follow it.

The scent led me into the forest, deep within. I flashed to the source and found it was a man who had tripped over and had cut his leg deeply

"Are you okay?" I ask him while walking towards him.

"No, I tripped and… I cut myself, could you help me?" He replied stuttering.

"Yeah" I said walking towards him, but the blood was too much. I tried to hide it but…

"You…Your face it's…it's "The man started stumbling back in fear. I couldn't control it, so I just flashed forward and sank my teeth into his neck and drank his, blood. I wanted to stop but I….I retracted my fangs and bit into my wrist and made him drink it.

I looked into his eyes and compelled not remember anything.

"I will forget everything" He repeated and when he blinked I flashed away. I was proud of myself for stopping and not killing that man.

I was walking down the street thinking of everything that has happened, I kissed an ORIGINAL! I mean doesn't that make me like Katherine? Omg I hope it doesn't, but she went with Elijah right? But is doing it with Kol just as bad? I am so confused! It felt amazing to kiss Kol, I've never felt anything like it, I felt a connection to him, maybe it was because my blood was running through his veins because it was my ancestor who was part of the spell, or maybe because it was something else.

I took my phone from my pocket and decided to finally turn it on.

96 missed calls

45 texts

85 voicemails

I sighed.

And opened the first texts

"Please tell me what Jeremy said was not true?"

"Elena! You kissed Kol he beat me up! How could you do this?

"What the hell?"

Those were only the beginning.


	3. Chapter 3

**KOL'S POV**

I decided to finally leave my room. I hoped Rebekah wasn't going to slap me gain, Rebekah and I were close so it hurt when she was angry at me. I mean I was close to having sex with the girl that pretended to be her friend, the one who daggered her, I understand why she would be angry.

I went down stairs to the kitchen and opened the fridge and grabbed a blood blag.

"Kol, I'm sorry for shouting at you yesterday" A female voice said from behind me.

"It's okay Rebekah, I can understand why you would be mad, but seeing as you slept with the guy who snapped my neck let's just say we are even, but I didn't do what I did to Elena for revenge though" I replied.

"So, why did you do it?" She asked, while she was also grabbing a blood bag.

Before I could answer, Klaus and Elijah walked in arguing as always.

"What is the problem, Elijah?" Klaus nearly growled at his brother.

"It's wrong, that's the problem" Elijah stated.

"Another argument already?" I mocked them.

"Shut up, Kol or you'll have another dagger through your heart!" Klaus growled at me.

"Enough with the dagger threats, is that all you've got?" I asked.

"Oh, go back to looking at yourself in the mirror, Kol" Klaus sighed.

"And who are you? My father?" I said, sarcastically.

"No but you are in my house!" He shouted at me. So I walked up to him so we were face to face, like one challenging another for a dual.

"Well, then perhaps we should take this outside?" I replied.

"Enough!" Elijah bellowed.

I kept staring at Nik until he finally stormed out the room. I smirked and turned back to my blood bag and poured into a mug. I still wasn't used to all the new things that this century brought, but I was getting the basic of it. TV's I still get confused but I have got the hang of phones, mp3 players and mostly everything else. I was mostly shocked at the women's clothing it was the most changed thing, when I got daggered they were not allowed to show a lot of skin but now it's like they need to show it off or it's a crime. But now it is much easier to reach their necks, and if I want blood but not to take it from someone's neck/wrist I can have a blood bag. I have to admit it was easier these days, but I still felt like I didn't belong in this century. I could only dream of what Finn would have been going through, even though he tried to kill us.

I decided to go sort things out with Nik because I was bored and I needed entertainment and Elijah would have been no fun.

Nik and I arrived at the grill overhearing some of the history teachers and his date's conversation.

"Now don't go blaming the new family in town just because you have a killer at large "Nik said to them as we came up to the bar.

"What do you want, Klaus? "The history teacher nearly sighed at my brother.

"Kol and I just came for a drink, right brother? "He said while looking at me.

"Yes "I said, I was looking at the brunette which was standing next to the history teacher, now she looked like a treat! And, besides it would take my mind off Elena for a while.

**1 HOUR LATER.**

"Now a woman of your calibre should be suited with much better company, wouldn't you think, darling? "I said.

"Go away" The brunette said sharply at me.

"I'm Kol, and you are?" I ask.

"None of your business!" she snapped.

"Let's try that again, I'm Kol" I'm trying to be patient but she isn't helping.

"Get lost Kol! She growled.

"I'm pretty sure she told you to get lost! "The history teacher butted in.

"And I'm pretty sure I don't care" I say, my accent dripping off my tongue.

I turned around and the next thing I know is a dagger piercing through my heart.

**ALARIC'S POV**

I saw that maniac of an original annoying my date and it pissed me off so I decided to butt in and when he didn't leave I waited until he turned around and stuck a dagger through his heart. It felt good to do that to him.

Once he was fully out. I got Meredith (the brunette) to help me take him out the back door and into the boot of my car. We struggled a bit but once we did. I drove to the Mikaelson mansion.

Once there Meredith and I took him to their doorstep and knocked on their door, Meredith and I quickly sped away. I had a feeling they knew it was us, but I didn't really want to have a conversation with them.

I knew what Elena and Kol did yesterday. And I was shocked at the minimum. I was pissed! It was the brother of who killed Jenna! How could she of forgotten already? I knew Elena would never forget but it just hurts to think she would do such a thing. I understood what Stefan was on about, about not liking the new vampire Elena, of course he wouldn't because she now apparently has a thing for his brother not him, but I understood what he meant. She claimed she was the same for the love she has for her brother. But, she could now be called a 'slut' if I say so myself. But, to do this? Was just not acceptable! I know when you turn into a vampire all your feelings are heightened, did Elena have feelings for this original before? Or was it impulsive / last second decision? She wasn't compelled because she had vervain in her pocket but…still!

I mean if I was going to trust anybody's opinions on vampires it would be Elena, but I don't know about this one. He beat her apparent boyfriend up, tried to kill Matt and tried to kill her best friend? Is she that far gone? How has vampirism changed her this much? I am starting to miss the old Elena.

**ELIJAH'S POV**

I was reading a book when there was a knock on the door. I flashed to the door and opened it…There laid on the floor was my younger brother…With a dagger in his heart!

I was shocked. I carried Kol back into the house and placed him on the sofa.

When Rebekah saw who was in my arms she nearly screamed.

There was a note in Kol's jacket pocket.

_To whom this may concern,_

_Please tell your brother not to mess around with my date, he was way out of line._

_I understand you will be a bit angry at me doing so but it was the only way to get him to stop._

_This dagger is Elijah's and were able to get a hold of it thanks to Stefan._

_Please tell Kol that if he EVER hurts Elena I will personally see to it that he won't wake up in the morning._

_I have learnt one thing and that is to trust Elena's judgement on vampires. And if she trust's Kol then so shall I._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Alaric Saltzman._

I was shocked. I handed the letter to Rebekah so she could read it.

Kol was always getting himself into trouble and it was always Rebekah and I who got him out of it, but this time they went too far.

I was angry, but I knew Alaric would not deliberately try to encourage us to hurt them so Alaric must of cared for this woman very much…Didn't Kol go out with Nik, if so where's Nik now?

I pulled the dagger out of Kol's chest and left him there to recover.

I on the other hand went back to my room to continue my book.

**REBEKAH'S POV**

I grabbed the letter straight out of Elijah's hand to find out who did this. Typical Kol going for women he can't have. I read the letter and was no longer mad, I guess they had reason to but he was my brother. He was the one who I was closest to. Yes, people think I am closer to Nik, but that's for fear of getting daggered. Emotionally I was closer to Kol. And I would protect him. I could see it in his eyes that he cared for Elena. I just didn't want it to be true. I would support him no matter what decision he made in this situation.

When Elijah left, I stayed by my brother's side for a few more seconds until I too sped away.

**KOL'S POV**

I opened my eyes. As soon as I did, I sat up looking at my surroundings thankful I was at home and not in some torture room.

I was definitely hungry. So once again I went to the fridge and got a blood bag. I normally would go and drink somebody dry but since that wonderful night with Elena I wanted to be…better, for some unknown reason.

I went back to the sofa and slowly sipped at the blood bag. Then there was a knock on the door.

**ELENA'S POV**

I had no idea where to go. I had been kicked out of my own home so I had no idea where to go. So I decided to go back to Caroline's. As soon as I got there Caroline dragged me to her room and shut the door.

She then told me about her little chat with Nik and then she told me what Alaric did to Kol.

"What!" I nearly shouted. How could he do that? Dagger him? I stared wide eyed at her like she had just told me she was pregnant or something. "Where is he? "I ask sighing.

"Alaric said he drove him to the Mikaelson's mansion" Caroline answered looking sympathetic.

"I have to go" I say quickly. Standing up I head for her bedroom door. "Caroline?" I say turning towards her.

"Yeah?" She replied.

"Is it okay if I could stay here for another night? I can't go back home because of Jer..." I ask. But I was cut off before I could finish.

"Yes, of course you can" Caroline squeaked.

"Thanks "I say before I leave.

Once I was out the house. I sped over to the mansion and knocked on the door. Please, please don't be Rebekah.

A few seconds passed until the door opened and I was relieved to that it wasn't her.


	4. Chapter 4

**KOL'S POV**

When I opened the door, I was not expecting to see Elena.

"Elena? What are you doing here? "I ask still a bit shocked at her showing up here.

"I heard what Alaric did and I wanted to apologize for breaking my promise, I had no idea he would do that even if you were messing with his date" she said, I looked at her, for the first time in a thousand years I was speechless.

"Oh, no need to apologize, darling. Would you like to come in?" I ask her. I knew if Rebekah was listening I sure as hell would get a good old talking to.

"Sure "She said, as soon as the words were out of her mouth, I moved out of the way so she could enter.

Once she was inside I gestured for her to sit down on the armchair in the living room.

When I was sitting down, on the sofa, I heard her say my name.

"Yes, darling?" I reply.

"What happened when I left? "She asked. I noticed she was looking at anything but me.

"Jeremy and I exchanged a few words, and so did Matt but other than that nothing much" I said, I knew I was leaving the part where I knocked her brother out. She may be mad at him but I knew she wouldn't like it anyways.

"What happened to the stake and dagger?" She said, still looking at anything but me.

"My brother, Elijah that is, has them from what I understand, darling" I was telling the truth, but I knew the question would come up, how'd I get the stake off of Jeremy. "How. Why …How did you get Jeremy to give you the stake?" She asked stumbling a bit. She was nervous, I had no idea if this was good or bad for her.

"I may have knocked him out, but no permanent damage was done, darling" I replied, hoping her reaction wasn't going to be crazy…Wait? Why did I care what she thought about it?

"Oh, and Matt?" She asked, she showed no difference in her voice.

"He just handed the dagger and told me if I ever hurt you he would personally look for another white oak tree and stake me himself, darling "I replied. Once I told her this I saw her blush. Wow… she was beautiful…wait what?

"He did? "She asked trying to use her hair to hide her face, but fortunately (to me) she was unsuccessful.

"Yes, darling, where did you go? "I asked her. I knew where she went I just didn't want her to know I followed her.

"I went to Caroline's, I stayed there last night but in the morning we had Damon, Stefan, Jeremy and Tyler barge in, Bonnie's on my side but the rest apart from Caroline, Liz who is Caroline's mother and Matt are not "She said, I was amazed that bonnie was actually on her side. I know they are best friends, but I tried to kill her.

"Okay darling "I replied, things were starting to get awkward.

**ELENA'S POV**

I wanted to ask him 'do you regret what we did?' but I didn't know how or when and I was scared of the answer. The way he walks, talks and looks just makes me even more attracted to him.

What do I do?

"Kol? I finally said. Jeez why is this so hard?

"Yes, darling?" He said back, I looked at him, his face was in a smile. Which reminded me of the dance. Because before then I had seen him smirk numerous times but I had only seen him smile twice so far and I … was loving…it.

"Erm, I was wondering if you…Erm…If you regret doing what…we did? "I finally got out. I was so nervous and I had no idea why.

It felt like hours until he replied but it was only 1 or 2 seconds.

"No, darling, do you?" He asked. OMG! He doesn't regret it!

"No… I …don't "I slowly sighed out.

"Elena, where are you staying now?" I asked her. I was concerned. I didn't want her out on the streets.

"Well, for tonight I am staying at Caroline's but I don't think she really wants me there for another night, because she has a lot going on "She stated.

"Would you like to stay here?" I asked her. I knew Rebekah and Nik would not be happy but right now I didn't care one bit about what they thought of me.

"Erm. But, what about Rebekah, won't she try and you know, kill me? "She said, getting more nervous with every word.

"No, Elena I won't kill you "Rebekah said from the doorway.

"But..." Elena started saying but was cut off by my little sister.

"Ugh! Look I hate you but I don't hate my brother "She growled at Elena.

Elena turned back to me.

"Well then, what about Klaus?" She asked, I could here in her voice that she wanted to stay here but wasn't too sure about how my siblings would react.

"If Rebekah, Elijah and I are okay with it then so will Klaus, he may purse his lips and throw a little 2 year old fit but other than that he will not care" I told her.

"Okay then" She said smiling, wow when she smiles her eyes twinkle and it's just…Kol! Snap! Out! Of! This!

**1 HOUR LATER**

**ELENA'S POV**

Somehow Kol and I have ended up sitting on the sofa surrounded by crisps, biscuits etc. watching Harry Potter – The first one.

I have watched this movie so many times but I still love it, and watching this WITH Kol just made it so much better.

I have had such a good time showing Kol all the things he has missed out on, like the invention of pringles, ice-cream and much more.

We've laughed, talked, joked and joked around and so far I have really enjoyed myself.

We have got to the point where Harry has just arrived at Hogwarts and I could have said the things they said at the exact same time because I have watched this movie so many times.

I could feel Kol's eyes on me. To be honest I don't think he has actually been observing the movie, because all I can see at the corner of my eyes is him observing me. I was wondering what was so interesting about me, that I realised I had said that out loud.

"Because you amaze me Elena, a girl who has been brought into the supernatural life with no choice, you've lost your parents, your aunt and Jeremy as your brother and you still have the time to smile, have fun and have enough time to watch this so many times to know it by heart "Kol said to me as I stared at him with my eyes about to pop out of my head. As soon as he finished my face turned into a smile and I blushed. My head fell down to my hand in my lap.

"Thank you" I whispered. If he were not a vampire he would not have heard it, but he was so (obviously) he heard it. I started moving all of the snack to the coffee table, once I had done that I looked at Kol's face who was watching me intently and I moved so that my head was on his chest and my arm was draped across his stomach. As soon as I had got comfortable, I felt strong muscular arm loop round me as in to protect me from any danger. The warmth of him made me snuggle up closer to him burying my head into his chest. I moaned into it and at that I felt his arms tighten around me as if to tell me he felt the same way I felt of having my body pressed against his since now he had moved to lying down.

**KOL'S POV **

The feeling of her body pressed against mine felt amazing. When she buried her head deeper into my chest as she could get, a sudden shiver went down my body and when she moaned my arms which were hugging Elena tightened.

I loved the way her body felt pressed against mine, chest to chest. For the first time in 500 years I have let myself feel for, and care for a woman. I have been so scared to ever since… No, I won't think about her…I promised myself. For the last 500 years I haven't let myself care for a woman until now…I knew I would never intentionally hurt Elena but I knew she would want to know about 'her' and I will tell her when she asks. I know I have (technically) just met her, she already has brought out the good in me already, I haven't let that side of me out since….But nonetheless I do care for Elena.

I was scared. For the first time in 999 years I was scared, to let her know the side of me which I have shown to everyone else for the past thousand years or so, I was scared if she found out about all the people I killed she would…run. I knew she dated Stefan who was a ripper. But that was with his humanity switch off, I have had my humanity on for the last thousand years. Which means I have killed, slaughtered men, women and children with my sanity intact.

I could hear Elena's heartbeat even out, which meant she was falling asleep. I was happy to let her fall asleep on me, but I didn't think Nik or Rebekah would be, but oh well. Since when did I do what I was told? Not even as a human did I do what I was told, which made my mother and father angry, but hell what do I care? I was the last one to complete the transition because I fought my father as much as I could but since he had already completed it, it was no use. I was also the last to feed after the transition, I wanted to become human again with every inch but one day a woman had cut herself deeply in the woods and I couldn't help myself which was the reason I wasn't part of the promise Elijah, Rebekah and Nik had. Once that first feed I couldn't stop feeding until she had died. After that I left mystic falls and killed towns and villages until I finally stopped and calmed down. Then and only then did I work on my control. And I was glad I did then, otherwise Nik and my father would have found me much sooner than they did. I knew getting involved with Elena would mean a lot of drama, but if Damon wants to try anything he should know my sidekick is waiting to make contact with him (baseball bat). I too started falling asleep, with the voices of Hermione and Harry filling my ears.

**Elena's pov**

When I woke up I panicked, because I forgot where I was, but then I remember falling asleep in kol's arms. I knew that I had to open my eyes, but I didn't want to because I was scared if I did this moment would be over.

I knew if I decided to choose Kol I knew he would have a damaged heart and mind. But I was ready to try my best to open him up. I knew I could trust him with my heart and life, firstly because everyone was scared of him since he was an original and because he was strong and once he set his mind to something he would do everything in his power to make sure what he wanted to happen would happen.

Stefan has gone emotionless which means he is out of the picture, Damon on the other hand had put his own life in danger to protect me countless times, and it would be harder to deny him of this. His heart had been broken many times and I knew if it was broken much more he would too go emotionless. I mean if I chose Kol Damon would be extra pissed seeing how Kol beat him up countless times, but I need to stop letting other people's feelings control my life , it's my life after all. I knew if I chose Kol I would definitely lose Jeremy as my brother, and maybe that was a good thing seeing how to him I'm the most disgusting thing on the planet (apparently) which means it won't be too hard. Matt would probably be angry because Kol did try and kill him, but that was in the past and I had seen a Kol which he didn't show to anyone else apart from his siblings (mostly Elijah and Rebekah) and I knew he would desist from showing it to anyone else so his reputation could still live on.

Caroline and Bonnie were on my side and hopefully would support me on any decision I would make no matter if I choose Damon or Kol. Tyler would definitely be on either Damon, Stefan etc. or Caroline's. I wasn't too sure.

Who should I choose? Damon? Kol? Or none? When I was around five years old I believed in the fact that I would grow up, meet prince charming, have a big fancy wedding and live happily ever after but back then I didn't know that I was the doppelganger or I was destined to lose everybody that I care about. I so wish I could go back in time and still think that life was so simple, but I know can't.

I was wrenched out of my thoughts by the sound of voices.

"I know, I know, but have you seen him, he hasn't been like this in 500 years since she…"

The voices were starting to get muffled.

"Don't say her name, just in case they are listening…"

"I want to agree because our brother is finally happy once again. But the last time this happened he was hurt so badly by 'her' that …"Who was this 'her'? And what happened which was so bad?

I looked up at Kol whose eyes were now wide open, in anger. I could tell by the look in his eyes he didn't like what they were talking about.

"Rebekah!" Kol growled. I knew that growl. He was definitely pissed.

"Kol?!" Rebekah gasped. "You're awake?" She asked. She knew he heard and she knew he wasn't happy.

"Yes I am awake, and we agreed not to talk about 'her' here or anywhere for that matter, and now here I find you doing just that, where Elena can hear?" He growled again. He didn't want me to find out? Why not?

"I'm sor..." She started.

"Save it" Kol sighed. He looked down to see that I was looking at him. As soon as he realised I was awake his face widened in shock.

**Kol's pov**

When I overheard them speaking about 'her', something in me snapped and I was hit with rage. How dare they? They promised, no we promised. And here they are talking about that!

"Rebekah!" I growled. I was so angry.

"Kol?!" Rebekah gasped. "You're awake?" She asked. She knew I heard and she knew I wasn't happy.

"Yes I am awake, and we agreed not to talk about 'her' here or anywhere for that matter, and now here I find you doing just that, where Elena can hear?" I growled again. Couldn't she of just kept her mouth shut!

"I'm sor..." She started.

"Save it" I sighed. I looked down to see if all this had disturbed the sleeping angel who had fallen asleep on me, when I gazed down I was shocked to meet those piercing eyes gaping back at me. She heard! I was going to kill Rebekah!

I heard Rebekah hurry out, and I was glad she did otherwise I was tempted to dagger her myself…

"Elena, you weren't meant to hear that ..."I explained, my eyes suddenly softening and my face changing from shock to a genuine smile.

"I figured…Will you tell me about her?" She said smiling back at me. In her eyes I saw curiosity, affection and…love? Before I could continue this conversation in my head, I responded.

"As you wish, darling, but not here" I exclaimed.

I sighed, and laid my head back on the sofa, I was shocked to find something soft on my lips. I opened my eyes quickly to see that Elena was kissing me. As soon as I was out of my astonished phase, I started kissing her back, roughly. I was surprised at how good Elena was at kissing. Our lips were moving in sync and it felt so good. The kiss lasted for a few minutes because Elena needed air, we were now forehead to forehead, the feeling of her sweet breath blowing on my lips was euphoric.

"Wow" Elena whispered. I smirked.

"You'll be saying that a lot" I muttered, while I was snuggling my head in the crook of her neck, she got the blanket that was draped over the sofa back and put it over us. We lay there for a long while until Elena's phone buzzed. She struggled, wiggled and rolled until she was able to get her phone out of her pocket and get back to the position she was in. She answered the phone.

"Hey, Caroline …"

"It's what? ..."

"Oh, I didn't realise the time…."

"I'm still there…"

"Nah, it's okay, Kol's offered for me to stay anyways…"

"Omg, no, no, no not for that…"

"Caroline! ..."

"Yes he is…"

"Fine…"

"See you!"

I wasn't listening to Caroline, all I was listening to was Elena.

Elena put her phone back in her pocket and looked straight at me.

I decided then and there that I was going to spoil Elena rotten.

"Would you like to go out to dinner, darling?" I asked, and when I saw her face light I up I already knew the answer.


	5. authors note

_**Hey, I'm so sorry for the delay in the next chapter I've just been really busy.**_

_**I want to thank you for all the reviews i have got! xox :D**_

_**Next chapter will be up soon.**_

_**To all my readers,**_

_**Kate xx**_


	6. Chapter 5

**Elena's pov**

Did he just ask me out?! Omg he did!

"So, like a date?" I countered, I knew I was beaming. And I didn't care, all I favoured was the second youngest original right in front of me.

"Yes, darling" He responded. I didn't know what to say so I just leaned down and kissed him, while we were kissing I made my mind up. I choose Kol! There I said it, I choose Kol!

I pulled away slightly, so when I talked our lips touched.

"Well, then what are we waiting for?" I whispered. At that I felt him put his arms around me and suddenly I feel the cold air blustering against me. I open my eyes to see that we are outside an immense restaurant that I've never seen before. It was in a Victorian flair building, with balconies on the second level and it was very tall with blossoms rolling from the ground to the top building... It was beautiful!

*"Wow… Where are we?" I asked looking up to those brown eyes which were already looking down at me.

"Welcome Benjamin y Damion restaurant which has been round for more than 100 years, darling" Kol said looking down at me.

"Wait, you've been here before you got daggered? And where is here?" I asked, surprised. Not many restaurants were still open after all this time.

"Yes, darling and we're only a few miles away from Mystic Falls" He said.

"Wow, this is so cool!" I reacted by hugging him.

"I assure its better inside, darling" he contemplated. Once we got inside, we sat down at a table which was on one of the verandas, the outlook was amazing. We could see the woodland adjoining the lane, it was noiseless outside which was pleasant.

"Darling, are you okay?" I heard which transported me out of my point of view.

"Yes, this is miraculous, I've under no circumstances been to a place like this previously" I responded, I have never been to a more striking place in my life, and I'm glad he chose here. I was speechless at how lovely and well presented this place was.

"Well I'm happy you like it, would you like to select what to eat darling? "He asked, while handing me a menu, which was leather bound and had an entangled flower on the middle. I had to admit the setting and the appearance of this place was remarkable. I could only dream of what it would look like a hundred years ago.

I had just completed choosing on what to order when a woman came over.

"Kol Mikaelson?" She inhaled in surprise. I saw Kol look over to her in surprise.

"Sarah?" Kol asked, also surprised.

"I never thought I'd see you, yet again" Sarah answered. Who is she? She was a brunette, with blond highlights. She could be categorised as skinny but not over skinny, she was a waiter here. I could see this woman was rigged, she was apprehensive.

"Nor I, you" Kol retorted.

"I see you have company, so you and I shall catch up some time later, so besides what would you like to eat?" She probed, at that I saw her look at me. I saw recognition in her eyes. Ugh undoubtedly somebody who has met Katherine or who functioned for Klaus. She sniggered at me. She was really getting on my nerves and that was saying something for me, because the only other person who has gotten under my nerves is Klaus, Katherine and Damon (occasionally).

Once we had ordered. I excused myself from Kol to go 'powder my nose'. Once I had finished I was just washing my hands when everything went black.


	7. Chapter 6

KOL'S POV

I was just taking another sip of my drink when everything started to go fuzzy. I felt like I was falling down a bottomless hole.

When I woke up I found myself back in the Gilbert house, Elena's head in my neck. I felt the familiar euphoric feeling of her taking my blood. I wondered when Jeremy and Matt would appear but from what I recall it should have happened by now.

I felt Elena draw back and she looked up at me with lust in her eyes and once again pressed her lips against mine, I responded immediately. I tasted my blood on her lips and it made my eyes roll to the back of my head.

I quickly flashed her to her room.

ELENA'S POV

"Wow." I breathed.

"You'll be saying that a lot, darling." Kol grinned and then he pressed himself onto me. He kissed my lips powerfully and his tongue broke through my lips. I moaned and clasped the back of his neck, pulling on his messy hair. I moved up her hips to meet his but he pressed me back down.

He broke the kiss, just to continue kissing down my jaw line and my neck, leaving a hot trail whenever he moved on. I grabbed his shirt and pulled it over his head, he felt amazing. My hands quickly explored his hard chest and his stomach. They came to a stop at his waistband and I pulled him closer, wrapping my legs around his waist.

He had reached my breasts and I bent my back towards him. He quickly untied my bra and I pulled it off, desperate for some more contact. His hands instantly covered my breasts, squeezing them lightly, his thumbs circling on my nipples. I groaned and my nails dug into his shoulders. Kol let out a thrilled rumble and unconfined one of my breasts, just to capture it with his mouth.

"Kol, please." I moaned and he kissed his way down my stomach and my inner thighs. He shredded my panties away and put my legs onto his shoulders. He looked up to me and I could see his eyes glittering with hunger and lust, Jesus this guy was driving me insane. He leaned into me and started licking around my clit. I moaned at the sudden sensation and stiffened.

"Relax, love. I am just getting started." He smirked and lowered his head back down.

He circled around my clit, making me shiver and moan. Just before I was about to come, he slit up two of his fingers inside me and I let out a piercing scream.

"Oh my god...Kol, arr… soo gooood!"

I felt my body coming closer to the edge, and I could tell he knew too since he applied more pressure with his tongue and pushed his fingers into me quicker. I moaned and whimpered and ultimately I came into his mouth. I laid there trying to get my breathing under control, while I saw Kol removing his remaining clothes and positioning himself between my legs.

"Wow." I breathed.

He smirked down at me and kissed me again. I felt the passion rise up in me again and I grabbed him by his shoulders to pull him closer. His cock was slowly teasing my core and I pushed my hips up to meet him. I wanted him inside of me, but he just circled around my entry, gently, playfully.

"Kol." I moaned urgently. "Please."

At my words I felt him quickly slide into me and we both moaned into each other's mouths. He pulled back until he was almost completely out of me and thrusted back in. I moaned loudly at the pleasure and crossed my legs around his hips to get him deeper inside of me.

"Again." I commanded in breathless anticipation.

And so he did. With each thrust he gathered speed until they were both panting. He had reached his vampire speed, when I finally burst around him and he followed me almost instantaneously.

I rolled us over so I was laying on top of him and we both lay still until our breathing alleviated.


	8. Note

Hey, i just wanted to apologise for not updating in a while, i just have been so busy i haven't had the time.

I will update shortly.

:D xx


End file.
